greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Owens
Calvin Owens is one of the main characters of the series. He is an active member of the Cyprus-Rhodes University chapter of Omega Chi Delta and was the little brother of Evan Chambers. He is the best friend of Rusty Cartwright and close friends with Ashleigh Howard. By the end of series, he is the boyfriend of Heath Anderson and they're planning on going to India next semester. Background In high school, Calvin was very popular and an all-state hockey player. He also played on his high school football team with Andy. When he came out as being gay, everyone treated him differently and only saw him as "that gay hockey player". Calvin at first had no intention of pledging to a fraternity. His father, an Omega Chi alumni, made a deal with him, if he rushed Omega Chi then his father would pay for school. Season 1 Chapter 1 advice]] Calvin was in the same rush tour group as Rusty Cartwright. While he impressed several of the fraternities that they went to, he saw that Rusty was clearly nervous and struggling to socialize. When at the Omega Chi house, he convinced Rusty to stay and to just be himself. After Rusty explained to Evan Chambers why he was rushing, both he and Rusty were invited by Evan to party at the Omega Chi house after the rush tour. They then go to Kappa Tau Gamma house and were the only ones not thrown out by Wade Matthews since they had no prior knowledge of Kappa Tau. When Rusty leaves to party at the Omega Chi house, Calvin decides to stay. Calvin ends up having sex with Heath Anderson. The next morning, Calvin sneaks out of the Kappa Tau house without being seen. Later, Rusty tells Calvin that Evan cheated on his sister, looking for advice on what to do. Calvin suggested that Rusty may want to not tell his sister the truth due to the fact that they aren't that close to begin with. He would later that night see Rusty hit Evan in the face with a pledge paddle. Fulfilling his deal with his father, Calvin pledges Omega Chi. During the beer pong tournament between the Omega Chi and Kappa Tau pledges, he runs into Rusty. The two of them agree that although they are in rival houses, the two of them would remain friends. They then figure out that they matched up together as opponents in the tournament. Surprising everyone, Rusty is very good at beer pong and beats Calvin in a total shutout, which upsets his big brother. Later, Calvin willingly volunteers to help ZBZ set up the mixer between Omega Chi and them and meets Ashleigh Howard and Casey Cartwright. Calvin suggests a military theme for mixer and he and Ashleigh bond. Not realizing that Calvin is gay, Ashleigh gains the impression that Calvin has a crush on her. On the night of the mixer, Calvin asks Ashleigh to take a picture with him. A very drunk Ashleigh, goes on a rant about how she's not interested in him and that she has a boyfriend. Ashleigh would then realize that Calvin was a genuine nice guy and apologizes to him. Calvin also lets Casey know that Cappie set Rusty up with a girl named, Lisa Lawson, causing Casey to run to the KT to stop her brother from losing his virginity to her. During the Greek floor hockey tournament, Calvin tries to help Rusty, who wants to play in the tournament, practice. Rusty asks him if he's going to play for Omega Chi, but Calvin says it sounds like too much work for him before heading back to the house. While at the house, Calvin is surprised by a visit from his father. His father asks why Calvin is at the house, not participating in the floor hockey tournament with his Omega Chi brothers. Calvin answers by saying that their deal was for him to pledge Omega Chi and had nothing to do with him playing hockey. His father then asks if his brothers know that he's gay. Calvin tells him that they don't and he has no intention of telling them. Later, after Evan asks his father to coach, the Omega Chis learn that Calvin is an all-state hockey player and is put on the team. He then hangs out with Rusty and tells him that he was an all-state hockey and now he's playing for Omega Chi. Calvin then tells Rusty about his disbelief of the brotherhood that all fraternities talk about. Before the match against Kappa Tau, Calvin fakes an injury and tells Evan and his father that he pulled a hamstring. Realizing that Calvin is faking, his father talks to him alone. He asks him how he can let down his brothers. Calvin tells him that he's fulfilling his end of the deal by pledging Omega Chi and that he has no say any other matter in Calvin's life. His father then realizes that Calvin believes that he wanted him to pledge Omega Chi so he would become "more of a man". He then tells Calvin that he wanted Calvin to pledge because some of the best friendships he's ever made were at Omega Chi. He then asks Calvin if he's told anyone at CRU that he's gay. When Calvin tells him that he hasn't, his father tries to assure him that he has no reason to be ashamed. Calvin tells him that he's happy being gay, but he hates how people react when they learn that he's gay, bringing up how his friends in high school reacted. He continues saying that coming to CRU was a way for him to start fresh and that he'll tell people eventually that he's gay, but he wants them to get to know him first. Before his father leaves, he tells Calvin that it's his choice to play or not, but he hopes he doesn't miss out on great adventures that he had when he was an active member in Omega Chi. Calvin ends up playing and scores all of Omega Chi's points. After Omega Chi wins on a technicality, Calvin hangs out with Rusty at Dobler's. Rusty jokingly tells him that he's retiring from sports and that he accepts that he's not a sports guy. Calvin then tells Rusty that he's gay. Rusty tells him that he's fine with that and that they're friends and that you can't be anyone but yourself. He then asks Calvin if he's the last to learn that he's gay. Calvin tells him that he's the only one he's come out to and he's not ready to tell his Omega Chi brothers yet. Calvin continues saying it's good to know that he has one brother for sure. During a thunderstorm, Calvin would bond with Evan when they're the only ones in the Omega Chi house and hunting for a rat. They bond over their love of horror movies. (1.06) Evan did admit to Calvin that he didn't believe that they would get along due to Calvin's friendship with Rusty. Calvin told him that he tries give people the benefit of the doubt and tries to stay out of people's personal lives. After several one night stands with Heath, Heath asks Calvin on a real date. Hesitant to enter a relationship, Calvin brings Ashleigh on their first official date, which angers Heath and causes him to leave. Calvin would later apologize to Heath and tell that he wants to try to be in a relationship with him. Their relationship is short-lived after Heath confesses about cheating on Calvin after they had an argument. Calvin, not willing to give Heath a second chance, breaks up with him. Calvin would also meet Ashleigh's boyfriend, Travis, who he doesn't like because he constantly keeps forgetting his name. Later, Ashleigh would come to Calvin for advice after her sorority sisters tell her that she has to break up with Travis. Despite his dislike of Travis, Calvin tells Ashleigh that if she loves Travis then she should keep her sorority life and personal life separate and continue seeing him. Ashleigh then ends up taking Calvin's advice. As winter break approaches, Calvin helps Ashleigh clean up a disgusting motel room because Travis is coming to visit her. He comes by the motel room later to see how it looks. Ashleigh tells Calvin that Travis isn't coming because she broke up with over the phone. She then tells him that he makes her feel special and tries to kiss him. Calvin backs away and tells her that he's gay. She becomes frustrated and accuses Calvin of lying to her the entire time they've known each other and storms out. Calvin later meets up with Ashleigh at Dobler's. He apologizes to her and says he only wanted her to get to know him before he told her that he was gay. Ashleigh then tells him that she accidentally outed him to his Omega Chi brothers. Before she can explain, Calvin storms out. He goes to the Omega Chi house and tries to talk to his brothers. His brothers give him a cold reaction and ignore him. Realizing that fraternity brothers don't accept him, Calvin removes his pledge pin and leaves the house. Chapter 2 He breaks up with his boyfriend Season 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Season 3 Chapter 5 Season 4 Chapter 6 Relationships Family Roger Owens (Father) Calvin's father was also his hockey coach. His father was also the reason why Calvin pledged Omega Chi. Although his father was accepting of Calvin being gay, Calvin originally believed that his father wanted him to join a fraternity so he become more of a man. During his surprise visit, Calvin would learn that his father wanted him to join Omega Chi so he would have great adventures and make great friends like he did when he joined Omega Chi. Romantic Heath Anderson Calvin met Heath at the Kappa Tau rush party. At the time, both of them were being secretive about being gay. They had several one-night stands, but eventually Heath asked Calvin out on a real date. Calvin was hesitant at first, even bringing Ashleigh to their first real date and causing Heath to leave angry with Calvin. Calvin then decided he wanted to give the relationship a try. Things were going well till Heath cheated on Calvin. They eventually rekindled their relationship. However Calvin is Worried about telling Heath he has no major as he is used to being thought of as responsible so talks to Heath about seeing people differently who thinks Casey and Beaver have told Calvin about seeing him strip and him selling test papers online and accidently blurts it out, Calvin then comes clean but leaves angry with Heath. calvin decides to break up with Heath but changes his mind when Heath says not to and th ey should both just agree to be honest with eachother.Calvin then Says he loves his 'Big Gay Test-Selling 'Ex-'''Stripper Boyfriend' to which Heath Replies 'and I love my boyfriend with no major'.at the end of series the two of them plan to go to India together, next semester. Michael Ashleigh introduced Calvin to Michael, who was Ashleigh's French class TA. Michael was seven years older than Calvin. The two of them had very different interests. Michael also tried to get Calvin to socialize with more gay guys and enjoy going to gay bars. Calvin cheated on Michael with Heath. Although Calvin came clean about cheating on him, Michael was not angry since the two of them never talked about being exclusive. Even though he was forgiven, Calvin broke up with Michael because of their differences. Michael was very upset by the breakup and told Calvin that he was making a mistake. Grant Ellis Grant is Calvin's Omega Chi brother and soon becomes his roommate. Calvin was the first person Grant came out being gay to. The two soon began dating, but kept their relationship secret from their Omega Chi brothers, feeling that they wouldn't understand. Grant was hesitant about coming out, but they did eventually make their relationship public. After Grant came out being gay, he was more sensitive to anything said that could possibly be homophobic and chang ed his look. Calvin was at first disturbed by Grant's experimentation, which reminded him of Michael, who tried to force him to experiment with his homosexuality. Calvin would accept Grant's experimentation and even decided to explore his homosexuality more. Eventually, Calvin realized that Grant is more interested in being a single, gay man rather than be in a committed relationship. Grant struggled to break up with him because of how great Calvin was and how he helped him come out about being gay. The two broke up, but remained friends. Grant even nominated Calvin for Omega Chi Grant EllisPresident after their break up because he admired his integrity. Other Rusty Cartwright Calvin: "''It's good to know that I have at least one brother for sure." Rusty and Calvin are best friends. Though they are in rival fraternities, they still see one another as brothers. Rusty was the first person at CRU that Calvin told that he was gay to. Their friendship is very similar to that of Cappie and Evan's and has been tested, but they managed to not let their houses end their friendship. Calvin is also protective of Rusty. After Evan got his revenge on Rusty by hitting him in the face with a pledge paddle, he threatened Evan to not hurt Rusty again or he would hurt him, regardless of him being his big brother. Ashleigh Howard Evan Chambers Evan is Calvin's big brother. Evan originally believed that he and Calvin would not get along due to his friendship with Rusty. Despite Calvin being younger that Evan he is far more mature and Constantly gives him advice, Evan trusts Calvin and convinces the other brothers to let Calvin back in the fraternity after he came out. however when Evan hit Rusty with his pledge panel Calvin told him to back off otherwise he would beat him up. Category:characters